


Your Watch

by mochi2zhonglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Super angsty, angsty, chensung needs more love, i don't know what made me do this, i suck at tags sorry, timer au? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: Life is short, they said.Chenle's life is short, Jisung said.





	Your Watch

Life is short. Chenle's life is short.

 

Jisung would do anything to make use of the time he was left. He doesn't care if he breaks the rules of the school. He doesn't care if he did something his parents doesn't allow him. He doesn't care if it would waste his time. All he wants to do is spend his time he was left with together with Chenle.

The sixteen year old boy was gifted in a way he could see people's "watches" except for his, a timer written on one's arm. It didn't really affect him, having to see everyone's "watches" on a daily basis until he meets Chenle. The Chinese wore long sleeves most of the time whenever he is outside so that one day when he decided to wear a casual T-shirt, Jisung wished he never saw Chenle's "watch" at all.

"Sungie, please. I can't skip classes again." Chenle said, a step away from entering his class. "It's the twelfth time already. I'm going to get scolded from my parents again."

Jisung shook his head. "Come on.... I have a great place to show you." He insisted.

Chenle refused and was about to step into class if it wasn't for the Korean pulling him. "Please, Jisung. I enjoyed them but I think we have to stop for the sake of your results and mine. We're going to fail this term is we continue doing this. Exams are in a month's time. I'm not planning to fail."

This was the first time the older had stood his ground. Normally he would allow Jisung to bring him and skip classes but today Chenle had refused. 

It's just one more day..... Please. Jisung begged mentally. "Today's the last, I promise." He begged, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Jisung's grip on Chenle's arm has tightened and the tears were close to falling. The Chinese removed his arm from the younger's grip and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, Jisung. You always tell me it will be the last time we are doing this. But did it ever end?" Chenle said, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"I promise! Today's the last!" The younger cried, not knowing that his tears had fell. 

The older was taken aback by the sudden tears Jisung had shed. Slowly he wiped the tears away from the younger's face, sighing.

"Promise me. Today is the last. Then no more skipping classes." Chenle said, caressing Jisung's face.

The taller nodded. "I promise. All I wanted was to spend some time with you." He admitted.

A smile broke on Chenle's features. "We have a lot of time for ourselves, Sungie. But fine, I'll skip only for today."

Jisung sighed. "It's not like you have enough time." He whispered softly.

That day the duo skipped class again, and for what Jisung (and fate) had promised will be the last time.

 

 

Jisung sat restlessly on his bed, feeling as the pain in his heart worsen the more he stared at the clock hanging on his wall. He wanted to cry when the gap from the minute hand and the number eleven was getting narrow over time but he had ran out of tears. He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned. He punched the mattress beneath him and threw the pillow beside him to the wall across him, shouting in frustration. 

Oh how he wished he never had the gift.

After thrashing his bedroom, his phone ringed. His eyes teared up once more when he saw Chenle's name on his phone. With trembling fingers he swiped his phone to the right, answering the call.

"H-Hello?"

"Tell me."

Jisung blinked. "What?" 

"How much time do I have left?" Chenle asked.

"W-What? H-How do you know?" The Korean stuttered. 

"Just tell me, Jisung. How much time do I have left?"

Jisung looked at the clock. "F-fifteen more minutes...  Hyung I don't under-" 

Before he could say anything else, Chenle had cut the line. Jisung was shaking. How did he know? He stood at his spot frozen. Now Chenle knows.... what can he do? He can't change fate. He snapped out of his thoughts at the voice of his mother calling him from downstairs. With heavy legs he came out from his room, shouting a lazy "What do you want, mom?" before stopping halfway in his tracks at the sight of a certain someone by the door. 

It was Zhong Chenle. 

The Chinese's eyes were puffy like he was crying before. Jisung's mother was beside him, her face showing concern. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" She asked. "Are you tired?" 

"I'm fine, Mrs Park. The distance between our homes isn't so far. Just a few minute walk. I just want to talk to Jisung." Chenle said respectfully. 

"Oh please, go ahead."

Chenle threw a smile that doesn't reach his eyes and walked to Jisung's direction, ruffled the taller's silver dyed hair. "Fifteen minutes, right?" He spoke,earning a nod as an answer from the latter. "Alright. Let's go inside your room."

None of them have been awkward with each other before. Today was different. Once they have entered his room, the atmosphere was just too awkward. Chenle sat on Jisung's bed, putting his elbow on his thighs. 

"So, I'm dying." He said loud enough for Jisung who was closing the door to hear. 

"Yeah." 

Jisung was at the verge of tears when he turned around to see Chenle pulling up his sleeve, gazing at the bare skin. It wasn't bare skin to the younger, the numbers on the other's arm that were usually green, had turned yellow. The seconds are ticking and Jisung wished he could stop it. 

"How much longer, huh?" Chenle asked, showing his arm to the younger. 

"T-Ten....."

"Oh god, Sungie. Don't cry."

Chenle got up from his place and rushed to the younger, pulling him into an embrace. Jisung burst into tears at the action. He doesn't want Chenle to die. He never thought he would admit this but he loved Chenle. Loved him more than anyone else. The older whispered soothing words into Jisung's ears he knew that won't be useful. 

"Stop crying, Sungie. I don't want to spend my last minutes seeing you cry." The Chinese said, tearing up as well. 

"I don't want to lose you." Jisung cried. 

"Neither do I. But there is nothing we can do about it."

"I wish I can do something! I'm so useless! I never wanted this stupid gift! Why must it be me?!"

Chenle walked the younger to his bed, making him seat and rubbing his back. "It's called a gift for a reason, Sungie. You know how much time you have left for someone and you will take action. I never knew how much time I had to spend with you until today." He said, placing his head on Jisung's shoulder. 

"I don't call it a gift. It's a curse." Jisung said, wiping the tears away. 

"Well if it is a curse, I wouldn't be here spending my last minutes with you, would I?" Chenle smiled sadly. 

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Sungie."

Jisung glanced at the older's "watch". Seven minutes. Twenty five seconds. He let out a shaky breath and leaned his head onto Chenle's. 

"Cuddle with me? For the time being?" The Chinese requested.

The Korean didn't hesitate to accept, pulled them to lying position. They were dead quiet the entire time, Chenle's arms wrapped around Jisung's waist, face buried into his chest. His sleeve were still pulled up, his "watch" fully visible in Jisung's eyes. He watched as the numbers decrease in number. The yellow color turning into a dark shade of orange, ready to turn into red. 

"How did you know?" Jisung asked. 

"I always noticed how you would stare at my arm everytime I wear a short sleeve shirt. It didn't cross my mind until today.... for a reason I felt like my life was simply slipping away. From that I know you are one of them." Chenle explained, closing his eyes as he listened to Jisung's heartbeat.  "Tell me, Sungie. How much time left now?"

Jisung braced himself to say one simple number. "Three."

The older hummed and snuggled closer to the other. He was patiently waiting till death engulfs him, something Jisung doesn't understand how. He started to sing, his sweet voice filled the messy room. Jisung's heart broke when the "watch" turned red. Chenle stopped singing and looked up, eyes shining under the moonlight that crawled into the room. 

"My time is coming up, isn't it?" He said in a soft voice. 

Jisung nodded, bitting his lips as he tried his best not to cry. "I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes and gave up trying to keep his tears at bay, let them fall. He felt a hand make him face Chenle who had a small smile on his lips. Their eyes connected, both of them could see the sorrow in each other's pupils. 

"Can I tell you something, Jisung?" the  Chinese asked, playing with the small strands of silver hair behind Jisung's ear. 

"Go on."

"I love you."

Jisung felt his heart jolt at those three words. 

"Not the I love you as a friend but I love you, as a lover. I wish I had enough time to tell you this. I was planning to confess on your birthday but looks like time doesn't like me, huh?" Chenle chuckled bitterly. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just had to, well before I die."

"No! I mean....  I love you too." The younger confessed. 

Chenle smiled, pressing his lips against Jisung's for a short sweet peck. "Thanks for the time, Sungie. I love you."

The older snuggled back into Jisung's chest once again, closing his eyes. The "watch" turned red to the Korean's horror. It was all zeros, except for the seconds, the number 60 eventually becoming 50, then 40, then 30. Jisung brought Chenle closer to him, making it like the last time (which is the last) he would hug the smaller. He placed a kiss on Chenle's forehead and sighed.

"I'll miss you." He whispered. 

"Me too, Sungie. I love you. Don't forget about me,okay?" Chenle replied. 

After that Jisung couldn't feel warm breath against his chest. Dreadfully he gazed down to see Chenle's arm, tears forming once again. 

He's gone.


End file.
